Knights of the Old Republic Threat of Dark Jedi
by Obi-Wan-YodaFan
Summary: Not like the game, but set in those times. Yoda and his Padawan Awas lead an army of Jedi against the newly built Sith Lord Army on Korriban. Will they win or will the Dark Side reign forever?
1. Default Chapter

STAR WARS  
Knights of the Old Republic  
Threat of Dark Jedi  
  
By Anthony Isom  
  
Chapter I  
  
700-year-old Jedi Master Yoda sat onboard the starcruiser Chu'unthor as it approached the planet Coruscant. Coruscant's atmosphere closed around the large transport vessel. The Jedi Master used the ship for training young students in the ways of the Force. Jedi Knight Gylo Hakreast was helping him train the students. Gylo had a young Jedi Padawan named Awas Naobi. Awas' father, Jedi Master Wen-Yi, had once trained him, but he had died by the hand of a Dark Jedi.  
  
The Chu'unthor pulled into Coruscant Air Space. Their destination was the Jedi Temple. The Jedi Temple had been finished for sometime now. The Republic depended much upon the Jedi Knights for their survival. No one else was able to help like the Jedi could. Yoda was training students to be ready for the oncoming threats.  
  
Awas was a more special Padawan than any other student though. He could feel the emotions of all people around him at times that they were intense. He could the feeling across the entire galaxy and he didn't even have to focus. The Jedi Council felt strange about it. They had asked Yoda to train him more than Wen-Yi, but Awas had insisted that he have as much time with his father as possible. For he felt something would happen and his father would be quickly excavated from him. He was scared, but he knew the will of the Force must be done.  
  
Awas loved his father much and it hurt him with the Dark Jedi Leader Exar Kun killed him. They were doing battle on the planet of Dantooine where the Dark Jedi Exar Kun met them and tried to kill them. He had succeeded with one. But Awas would not let him get away with it. Awas cried for months over his father. His training for a year had to be cancelled because he needed to grieve. He took Grieving Courses with Yoda alone. No one could feel the pain he did. Yoda helped, but Awas still grieved every once in a while. Yoda said that was normal, as long as he could go on without breaking at the sign of trouble all the time.  
  
Awas stared out the transparisteel viewport at Coruscant, the city- planet. He had seen the planet many times. He loved it. It was so beautiful. The thing he couldn't get was this: How could a planet with such a dull-gray, baby blue, white and golden-red mixture be beautiful? He continued staring when he felt fingers running down his back. He turned and standing there was the love of his life. The beautiful Jedi Padawan/Princess Leia Assant of Alderaan. She had been born princess of the people of Alderaan, but Wen-Yi and Yoda were sent by the Council to retrieve her so that she could be a Jedi. She was strong in the Force. Her entire family was.  
  
Leia continued running her fingers down his back. He took his shirt off. She rubbed her fingers against his chest and fell into the love they were giving each other. They kissed passionately for about two minutes and then it ceased. She stared up at him as he stared down at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Leia finally asked.  
"I was just. thinking," Awas responded, "But I need to take a bath. I'm dirty."  
"Take one when we get back to the Temple," Leia advised, "We're not that far from the Temple anyways."  
"Alright," Awas said.  
They began to kiss again. This time it was more passionately. Awas grabbed Leia and pulled her to him closer. He lifted her up by her buttocks and they kissed more intently than ever. They knew they were for each other. No one could stop that.  
  
Yoda walked in and saw the couple and waited. He would say nothing. Gylo walked in after Yoda.  
  
"Master Yo." Gylo said after catching a glimpse of Awas and Leia. He was shocked.  
The two Padawans continued for but a moment when. Awas felt it. He stopped kissing, yet he still held her.  
  
"Um. Master Yoda," Awas said, looking at the scowling looks of the Masters, "I'm sorry you. uh. had to see that."  
  
"Hmmm." Yoda mumbled, "Impressive you two are. And bold as well. In love you two are, yes. But be careful you must, for lead to death love can.  
  
"We'll be careful," Leia said.  
  
"I hope so," Gylo scolded, "I would hate to see you two banished from the Jedi Order."  
  
"We're coming up on the Jedi Temple," the pilot announced.  
Yoda and Gylo ran out of the room that had been provided for the young Padawan Awas and went to the cockpit of the Chu'unthor.  
  
"That was close," Awas sighed.  
  
"Let's keep going," Leia proposed.  
  
The two Padawans kissed once more. They fell onto Awas' bed eventually and didn't stop until the ship pulled into the Jedi Temple Hangar. Awas dressed and was ready when the ship landed, waiting to salute the Jedi Council that he knew awaited them. 


	2. Chapter II

STAR WARS  
Knights of the Old Republic  
Threat of Dark Jedi  
  
By Anthony Isom  
  
Chapter II  
  
The hot waters of the Jedi Temple showerhead poured down on Awas' back. He felt refreshed. He hadn't bathed in days, for the constant battle on Tatooine dirtied him and made him feel dreary. He and his girlfriend had made out so many times on that mission, he hadn't had time to count. They had been playing around for at least 2 years since his father died. He, according to the eyes of the Council, had sort of rebelled. He had been caught trying to have sex with his girlfriend. They Council strongly thought of banishing him altogether. But after a moving speech from Leia, Gylo, and Yoda, the Council had changed their minds. Yoda was promoted to the Council and Leia was reprimanded for participating. Awas was sent on a mission. alone.  
  
At first, Awas thought that the mission would be easy. But it wasn't. He had to face his father's face again and remember everything he had done to hurt him. Even though he knew that his father was dead, the pain of knowing that if his father was alive and that Awas' decisions would be strongly reprimanded by his father, it hurt him. His heart had almost burst on that mission. When he came back to the Temple, he and his girlfriend could barely look at each other.  
  
But on their recent mission to Tatooine, their love regained to a strong height. Then Awas and Leia saw the intent of the Jedi Council. They weren't trying to crust the relationship, but strengthen it. Awas and Leia still listened not. They still struggled to play with each other's bodies. Their love was strong. It had been since they were ten. They had first made out at twelve years of age. Awas' father was very upset. Awas was whipped so hard that he could never forget that day. Awas never let his father catch him again. He paid too direly. But it also hurt him to know that he had hidden things from Wen-Yi, his father.  
  
Awas heard a knock at his room door. He knew who it was.  
  
"Come in," he yelled.  
  
Awas heard the door slide open. He smiled to himself. He waited for the person to come to the bathroom. He heard the bathroom door open. Eventually the shower door opened.  
  
"Hi," Awas greeted.  
  
"Hi," Leia said.  
  
Awas pulled her in. They showered and as they showered, they kissed here and there. They enjoyed the moment so well. They loved the intensity that they gave each other. Awas massaged her back with all the power he could. She massaged his as well. As they massaged, they kissed intently, knowing not what they were bringing upon themselves. Love blinded the moment.  
  
The shower ended briefly. The two Padawans walked to Awas' bed. They felt around each other's bodies with skill. He felt her body with such passion that it made her moan at involuntary rates. As he kissed all over her, he began to moan as well. He gave as much love as he could to her. The intensity of the love rose and they began to move around in the bed. Eventually they began to roll around in the bed. They enjoyed every moment of it.  
  
Yet, they still knew not what they were doing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The bell announcing lights out rang. All Padawans headed to their individual rooms.  
  
"I'll be back," Leia said, rising from the bed.  
  
Awas got up and dressed. He put on his pants, but left his shirt on the hangar. He didn't need it. He walked over to the balcony in his room and activated it. He walked out on it. Coruscant's night wind blew his short hair and cooled his chest that was burning like fire. He had done wrong. All of a sudden, he heard a voice.  
  
"Awas." the voice whispered.  
  
"Yes," Awas responded, looking up into the sky.  
  
He then saw a figure in the clouds. It was a face. A smooth, gentle, yet stern face. Awas was confused at first, but then he saw who it was and became suddenly afraid. It was his father.  
  
"Son, you have done wrong," Wen-Yi said sternly.  
  
"I know, father," Awas responded to his father's angry voice, "I'm sorry."  
  
"I thought you would've learned from the first time," Wen-Yi said.  
  
"I did,"  
  
"You didn't, my son," Wen-Yi told him.  
  
"I did!!" Awas screamed, tears now streaming down his face, "I can't help my actions! I was under the heat of the moment!!! I said I was sorry. What more do you want from me?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Awas saw his father's face turn red and it formed into a face Awas had become accustomed to.  
  
"AWAS NAOBI!!!!" Wen-Yi yelled, "Don't you EVER disrespect me like that again!!!! I controlled my emotions when I was younger, so can you and you know it! ADMIT WHEN YOU'RE WRONG, SON!!!!!!"  
  
Awas couldn't hold it back any longer. He began to softly cry to himself. He had not meant to anger the figure in the clouds. But it had reprimanded him rightly. Awas walked away from the balcony. He pressed the activation button and the balcony closed. Awas walked over to a wall where holopics had been intricately placed. Many of them were of his father and him. He felt the pain in his heart tense and the cold icy constriction he hated close around his heart. He could no longer bear this pain. He fell onto his bed, crying away into the night.  
  
He cried loudly and many could hear him, he knew. He didn't care any longer. If he didn't let the pain out, he would surely die. His father had told him the truth and the pain of knowing that he was hurting his father struck him with such extreme feeling that he could not longer hold it in. He had held it too long.  
  
Awas heard a knock at his door. He refused to answer and continued crying. The door slid open nonetheless. It was Yoda. The Jedi Master looked with passion towards the young 17-year old Padawan. He hated to see Awas suffer, but he knew it was necessary. It was the only way Awas would learn.  
  
"Spoke to you he did," Yoda said, more to himself than to Awas.  
  
Awas finally gathered the courage to sit up and postpone his crying. He was hurt. He stared at Yoda with tear struck eyes. Yoda's returned gaze pierced through Awas' heart. The tears fell.  
  
"Yes," Awas told Yoda.  
  
"Hmmm," Yoda mumbled again.  
  
"He was right," Awas said between whelps.  
  
"A punishment you should receive for your insubordination," Yoda said, "What think you?"  
  
"Yes," Awas responded, "I deserve it. Just."  
  
"Just what?" Yoda asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Just don't punish Leia. I don't think I could bear to see her suffer for what I've done." Awas explained.  
  
"Punished she won't be," Yoda said.  
  
Yoda walked from the room as Awas continued crying. He began to cry louder again, for the pain was becoming deep once more. As Yoda left, he felt sorry for the young Padawan that had so much pain to go through. These were tough times.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Leia came into Awas' room about an hour after Yoda had left. By then, Awas cries had all be cried out. Now Awas laid upon his bed, looking to the ceiling. Leia was dressed in a beautiful blue nightgown. Her auburn hair was in gorgeous curls all the way down her back reaching to her buttocks. She stared at Awas with sympathy. His eyes were red from all the crying he had been doing. She sat on the area below his chest. He was still clothed in his boxers and pants.  
  
Leia stared down at his face.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
  
"It was my fault," Awas said, reflecting his father's words, "I should be the one saying sorry."  
  
"No," Leia refused, "I heard what your punishment shall be. It's terrible and it's all my fault. I didn't mean for this to happen."  
  
"It's not your fault," Awas said, raising his voice and sitting up.  
  
"I came to your door," Leia said, raising her voice as well.  
  
"Well, I invited you in!" Awas retorted.  
  
"AWAS!" his father's voice screamed again, making thunderstorm down. "YOU ARE AT FAULT! And you shall direly pay!!!"  
  
With those words, the clouds closed and the bright light that had penetrated Awas' bedchamber dimmed. Leia stared at the floor sadly. Awas looked towards Leia. They kissed. She reached down his pants as they kissed. She began to explore him as he moaned involuntarily.  
  
"No, stop it!" Awas told her. She continued.  
  
"Leia, STOP!!!" Awas said again, angrier this time. He removed her hands from within his pants. She stopped. "Don't. We'll get into worse trouble. I begged Yoda not to punish you. Now, let's talk."  
  
"Ok," Leia said, "About what?"  
  
"You said that you knew my punishment," Awas stated, "What is it?"  
  
"You shall." Leia began, but she couldn't say it without crying.  
  
"Just tell me," Awas said, looking her straight into the eyes.  
  
"You are to be flogged and sent far away from us to a system beyond the reaches of the Republic," Leia finished.  
  
Awas looked at her bewildered. Leia cried more now. He kissed her on the cheek. Then he made his way to her lips.  
  
"Calm down now," Awas said, "I'll be okay."  
  
I'll be okay. Awas thought to himself. I hope. 


End file.
